My Charmed Fanfic
by CharmedLindsey
Summary: This takes place after season 6 of Charmed. You may not understand it if you don't watch Charmed. Piper, Phoebe and Paige have to help Pia, one of Leo's charges.
1. Default Chapter

This is my story that I made up about the TV Programme Charmed. I am in now way connected to Charmed and some of the characters belong to Charmed.

**Birds Of A Feather Flock Together**

Piper opened the door of the Halliwell manor to find a young girl at the door. The girl was about 5'2, had long brown hair and she wore glasses. She was dressed casually in jeans and a t-shirt.

"Hiya, I was looking for Leo, he said that he lived here," the girl said.

"erm…yeah he does … come in and I'll get him for you," replied Piper confused. She wasn't sure who this young girl was asking for Leo, who did Leo get to meet apart from elders and his charges? Piper led the girl to the living room and told her to take a seat while she got Leo.

"Leo!" Piper called quietly from the kitchen hoping the girl wouldn't hear. "Leo!" Two seconds later a swirl of blue orbs appeared.

"Hey, what's up?" Leo asked.

"You have a visitor" Piper replied.

"I do?"

"Yep and she's waiting for you just in there" Piper said nodding towards the living room.

"She? Who is it?" Leo questioned.

"I don't know, a young girl," Piper told him.

Leo followed Piper into the living room.

"Leo!" the girl shouted running up to Leo and hugging him.

"Hiya, how are you?" Leo said hugging her back "what are you doing here?"

"Well I'm back in San Francisco and I didn't know where to go so…"

"you're here"

"yep!"

"So would you like to introduce me to your friend?" Piper asked wondering who this 'friend' was.

"Piper this is Pia, Pia this is Piper" Leo smiled.

"Hi" both girls said together shaking hands.

"So how do you know Leo?" Piper questioned.

"erm…he…"

"It's okay she knows" Leo said looking at Piper's confused face.

"Oh…he's my whitelighter," Pia said looking embarrassed.

"She's new to all this," Leo explained "she only found out she was a witch a month ago."

Just as Piper was about to reply the front door of the manor opened and then slammed shut. A voice shouted "only me!" and a moment later Phoebe entered the living room with bags full of shopping.

"You should see what I bought…" Phoebe stopped mid-sentence to take a look at the visitor. "Hiya I'm Phoebe."

"Hi, I'm Pia" Pia said looking shy.

"She's a witch," Leo explained "but she is still getting used to the idea – she only found out a month ago."

"Know how you feel!" Phoebe smiled.

"Can I get you a drink or…" Piper was cut off by Paige along with Chris and Wyatt orbing in. "Mummy we're home!" Paige called.

"As I can see!" smiled Piper picking up Wyatt and giving him a hug "How are my little boys!"

"They had great fun with their Auntie Paige, didn't you Chris!" said Paige in her baby voice as Chris smiled and kicked his legs. "Pia! What are you doing here?"

Everyone turned to look at Paige.

"Wait… you know her?" Piper asked.

"yep, I know the people who are fostering her. I've met up with Pia a couple of times, you know, to talk, since I was in the same position as her," Paige turned to Pia "but how did you know I lived here?"

"I didn't. I came to see Leo." Pia answered.

"You know Leo?"

"I'm her whitelighter," Leo cut in "and I'm sorry but I better get her home. I'll be back soon and we'll talk."

"And now you know where to find me come anytime" Paige told Pia.

"Thanks Paige" Pia said hugging her.

Leo grabbed Pia's hand and they disappeared in a swirl of bright orbs.

"So Paige, I didn't know you went to visit a young witch about her problems," Piper said turning towards her.

"First of all I didn't know she was a witch and it's not just Pia I visit, it's all the children there. Pia is the oldest and the newest but there's also Paris, Katie, Ben, Monica and Daniel" Paige said ticking them off on her fingers.

"Finished?" Piper replied.

"awww it's sweet," Phoebe smiled

"Yeah, cute," Piper said sarcastically "but are any more of them witches?"

"No … I mean I don't think so. Pia was different, she actually wanted to speak to me, the rest didn't seem bothered so I have now stopped bothering with them. I was supposed to be seeing Pia tomorrow." Paige explained.

"So Pia _is_ the only one you visit," Piper said.

"Technically…yes," Paige replied as Leo orbed in beside the three witches.

"So, Leo, explain," Piper said immediately.

"Well there's not much I can explain. Pia is one of my charges. She lived in England but she moved back over here a month ago." Leo answered.

"So she used to live here?" asked Phoebe.

"Well she was born here but she was moved to England when she was only a week old and she was stripped of her powers."

"Why?"

"To protect her, her family were giving her up for adoption and didn't think she'd be able to cope with powers."

"But why give her them now?" asked Piper.

"Well she's just turned 17 and the elders thought it was the right time for her."

"yeh but why did she get sent to England and then sent back here?" asked Paige.

"Well, the family wanted to get the child as far away as possible." Leo tried to explain.

"Yeh but she is now back in San Francisco. Why? It's not like you couldn't orb to England. I mean when we switched powers I orbed to Paris for crying out loud." Piper said wanting to know more.

" Well the elders have a reason for their actions but only a few elders know the truth." Leo told them.

"And are you one of the select few?" asked Piper fixing her eyes on Leo.

"Erm…well…yes…She is my charge," Leo said trying to avoid Piper's gaze.

"So…spill," Piper said still concentrating her gaze on Leo hoping to get as much out of him as she could.

"Piper you should know that I cannot do that. I have to respect her confidentiality and she doesn't actually know everything yet" Leo said trying to get Piper to understand "but you will get to know more when the time is right. I think you need to spend some time with Pia and help her with her powers as she is struggling. You know how hard it was when you first received your powers."

"Well I'm meeting her tomorrow" Paige chipped in.

"Good, she really enjoys your visits Paige," Leo said hoping he would have Paige's support without having to tell her Pia's life story.

"Flattery will get you everywhere, Leo!" Paige said smiling.

"Could I tag along?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeh sure, Piper?" Paige turned to face Piper.

"I'm busy tomorrow, I'm going to P3." Piper said turning and walking out of the room "and there's just something about her, I don't know what it is but there's something."

The next morning Pia was sat at a table at the café she had arranged to meet Paige. She sat there anxiously sipping her coke and checking her watch. Paige was ten minutes late already. Eventually Paige appeared along with Phoebe by her side. They both slipped into the seats opposite Pia.

"I am so sorry we are late _somebody_ took about three hours getting ready," Paige explained.

"Well I couldn't decide what top to wear and three hours is such an exaggeration," Phoebe said.

"It's okay. Good choice though!" Pia said indicating towards the top.

"Thanks I got it yesterday from" Phoebe paused as she noticed Paige's stare "So I'm Phoebe, Paige's sister, it's nice to meet you... again"

Pia laughed. "It's nice to meet you again! Paige has told me all about you and Piper."

"Really?" Phoebe said looking at Paige "Come on tell me what she said!"

"Well she just told me it was great to have a family again." Pia answered.

"So how are you doing? Coping okay?" Paige questioned.

"Erm…yeah. It's a bit different being here and not knowing my way around but I'll get used to it." Pia smiled.

"How are you getting on at home?"

"Well, my foster parents, they are nice but a bit too nice. It's a bit creepy – they want to see me all the time and be with me all the time. They never usually let me go out apart from when I come to see you. The other kids are still the same, always getting into trouble, I just try to stay away from them."

"They probably just enjoy having you around. You've only been there a couple of weeks, they'll soon start to give you some space. Maybe we could meet you more often to give you some more freedom."

"Yeh that'd be great Paige."

Meanwhile Piper was at P3 doing a stock check. Wyatt and Chris were in a playpen in the middle of the empty dance floor. P3 wasn't due to open for hours. Piper was struggling to open a cardboard box that contained packets of crisps when she heard footsteps behind her. She span round quickly to find a girl aged about fifteen behind her. She was quite small with short hair that was blonde and she had a smile on her face.

"Erm…sorry you're not allowed to be in here," Piper shouted over to her.

"I'm looking for Piper Halliwell," the girl replied.

"Yeh you've found her," Piper said wondering why a fifteen-year-old teenager was looking for her.

"My mum said to give you this," the girl replied not taking her eyes off Piper.

"erm what?" Piper said anxiously, she didn't recognise the girl and wondered who had sent her. She glanced at Wyatt and Chris in the playpen who seemed fine.

"This" the girl said winking. Piper flew backwards into a table and chairs while the girl ran off giggling. Piper immediately looked over at Wyatt who had has force field up around him and his brother. When she looked towards the stairs of P3 the girl had gone. Piper walked over to Wyatt in his playpen and his force filed came down.

"You are a good boy aren't you, protecting your brother!" Piper smiled.

When Piper got back to the manor she found Paige and Phoebe in the sunroom looking at the book of shadows.

"Hey, what you doing? Did you get attacked too?" Piper asked.

"Attacked? Us? No. We were looking for a simple spell for Pia to try out because she's never done one before." Phoebe replied.

"Oh well I did, by a child!" Piper's voice rose.

"By a child?" Paige said laughing.

"Yes at P3, she winked at me and I went flying back!" Piper said loudly.

"Where's the ice cream van when you need it," Phoebe said.

"The ice cream van?" Paige said looking confused.

"Yeh, a while ago me and Prue were sucked into this ice cream van by accident and saved some innocents. Except they weren't innocents they were demonic children. The ice cream van plays a tune which the demonic children are drawn to – the ice cream van sucks them up and they are never seen again!" Phoebe explained quickly. "Do you wanna see if there's anything in the book?"

Five cups of tea later they were no closer to knowing anything about the child that had attacked Piper. There wasn't really much to go off. Piper headed off to P3, which was due to open while Paige and Phoebe looked after Wyatt and Chris.

"Do you want anything to eat?" Paige asked getting up and walking towards the kitchen.

"No thanks I'm not hungry," Phoebe said looking up from her laptop where she was trying to work. Phoebe continued to type her latest Ask Phoebe article, that was until the screen went blank.

"Wh-wh-what the…" Phoebe glanced up from the black screen to find a boy aged about 10. He was stood there with an evil grin on his face, one hand holding the plug to Phoebe's laptop. His long floppy hair made his eyes barely visible.

"Paige!" Phoebe shouted running towards the boy. The boy clapped his hands and Phoebe flew backwards onto the couch. With another clap of his hands the boy had gone. Paige ran in with a pan in one hand a spoon in the other.

"I missed it didn't I?" she said.

"You sure did," Phoebe replied.

Piper flopped onto the couch at the manor, her night at P3 cut short because of the second attack.

"They don't seem to want to seriously hurt us," Phoebe said "Yeh okay they sent us flying but they never stay long to attempt to finish us off. It's like they're playing games. The demon boy seemed to find it funny he'd pulled out the plug to my laptop but his joke didn't work cause I'd saved it about five minutes before he did it."

The room was silent while they thought about this. The silence was broken my the sound of a child's laughter. As all the Charmed ones looked up they noticed the pair of keys floating. Paige attempted to grab the keys but the keys moved out of the way just in time. Then a girl appeared in the middle of the room holding the keys.

"Katie!" Paige exclaimed.

The girl smiled and waved "Hi Paige." She started to giggle. She dropped the keys and disappeared. The sound of footsteps could be heard walking out of the room. Piper used her power to freeze the room.

"How do we know if I froze her if we can't see her?" asked Piper.

They all started to walk around the room waving the arms crazily to see if they could feel anybody.

"So who's Katie?" asked Phoebe still waving her arms in front of her to see if she was there.

"She's... erm at the same foster home as Pia," Paige replied.

"Really?" Piper said pausing her waving arms a second. "What about a girl about 15, small with short blonde hair?"

"That sounds like Paris." Paige replied.

"A boy about 10 with long floppy hair?" Phoebe asked.

"And that sounds like Ben yeh yeh they all go to same foster home but…"

"I knew there was something strange about that Pia, the elders not knowing who she was…" Piper started.

"Wait that doesn't mean Pia is one of them, some of the elders know who she is." Paige said trying to defend Pia.

"Oh come on Paige the rest of them have been to see us, it's just time until Pia does!"

"Piper you've been wrong before, remember Cole, you thought he was good!"

"That doesn't mean your always right though Paige!"

"She's not evil!"

"She is!"

They both turned to Phoebe. "Phoebe?" they both said at the same time looking for support.

"I'm not quite sure," Phoebe said not wanting to be in the middle of this argument "I mean Paige she does seem very nice but if the rest of the kids are demons then…I'm not quite sure."

The next morning the Charmed Ones had a plan. They had found what they were looking for in the book of shadows. The Flock as they were known was a group of demonic children who were guided by one or two lower level demons. The lower level demons used the children to do "errands" for them and in return they looked after them and protected them. There were many different flocks and there was an unnamed upper level demon that was in charge of them all. He left most of the duties up to the lower level demons though and this is where the Charmed Ones where going to attack. By vanquishing the lower level demons it also vanquished the rest of the flock.

This suited Paige as well as Piper because Pia would only be vanquished if she wasn't a demon. They had spent most of the night making the potion and they each had a little jar full. Two should have been enough – one for the "foster mother" and one for the "foster father" but they had an extra one just in case. The spell was written on a piece of paper and the Charmed Ones were ready.

Paige took a deep breath and knocked on the door. The women who opened the door looked perfectly normal, she had brown wavy hair that was just past her shoulders. She smiled as she saw the Charmed Ones stood at her door.

"Hiya, I've brought my sisters to meet Pia," Paige smiled sweetly acting as normal as possible.

"Come on in," the women opened the door to let the three women through. "Just go into the front room and I'll call Pia." She nodded towards the front room "PIA!"

The Charmed Ones entered the front room to find a man reading the newspaper. He looked up as he saw the Charmed Ones enter, he grinned but tried to hide it behind his newspaper. The women came in and said, "This is my husband." Not wanting to miss this opportunity Piper yelled "Now!" and Paige and Phoebe threw their potion bottles at the astonished peoples feet. Meanwhile Piper got the spell out of her pocket. The Charmed Ones read:

Our aim is to clear,

All the evil which dwells here,

We will stand strong and fight

Until wrong has been changed to right.

With that the two demons blew up and could no longer be seen. Immediately Paige started shouting for Pia. She stood at the bottom of the stairs shouting for her but no-one answered. Paige returned to her sisters.

"Paige I'm really sorry, I know you wanted to help her," Piper sympathised.

"I really thought she was good," Paige said upset. Piper hugged her while Phoebe stoked her head to comfort her.

"You just vanquished my foster parents," a voice said from behind. They all turned around to find Pia staring at them.

"Pia!" Paige shouted running over to her and giving her a hug "I'm really sorry but we had to vanquish them – they were demons."

"I was living with demons?"

"Yep plus the kids were demons as well,"

"Well that's just great!" Pia said smiling.

The next morning the Charmed Ones and Leo were discussing Pia in the car.

"They will find another nice home for her soon," Leo said hoping to cheer up Paige "At least you helped an innocent, who knows what would have happened if you hadn't been there. I'm sure it will be close and you will be able to see her as often as possible."

They all got out of the car and made their way to the monastery where Prue's plaque was. Piper was holding a bunch of flowers to leave there in Prue's memory. As they entered a girl who was at Prue's plaque spun around, it was Pia.

"What do you think you're doing?" Piper said angrily.

"I'm leaving some flowers for my mum," she replied.


	2. Chapter 2

Pia lifted the small bear out of the cardboard box. She treasured this bear as she had had it since she was born; her mother had left it with her before she put her up for adoption. She placed it on the drawers next to her bed carefully by a framed picture of her mum that had been left with the bear. Pia had never had her own room before; she'd never had her own family before. Pia was moving into the manor. The elders had sorted something out magically with the foster home situation and after a couple of days of long talking it was agreed she'd stay with her family. Once Piper knew who she was she accepted it surprisingly well – as she'd said she'd knew there was something about her.

When they'd met at Prue's plaque it had been a shock for everyone. Everyone had been stunned into silence and none of them quite believed it so they had all gone back to the manor to talk – no one knew what was going on except Leo and so he had some explaining to do. Prue had got pregnant when she was 16 and couldn't bear to get rid of the baby; she knew it wouldn't be right. So she had the baby when she was 17 but Grams had persuaded her to get the baby adopted. She had said that the baby would be given a better life and could be looked after better with parents who were desperate for children. Grams had then stripped the baby of her powers and she arranged to have her adopted. The problem was Prue changed her mind at the last minute and wanted her baby back so Grams had to wipe her memory of the baby, she did it to Piper and Phoebe who were 14 and 12 at the time. She was just trying to do what was right for her granddaughter; she had the baby sent to England to get her as far away as she could. After Leo had explained things he had given Phoebe and Piper their lost memories back and now everything fit into place. Pia knew she was a witch and had been born a witch except she didn't have any powers, well none that she'd noticed. She'd made potions before and spells but had yet to find her powers.

So now Pia was here unpacking all her personal belongings. It had been a week since she had found out the truth but she already felt a bond between her and her Aunties. Obviously she was still a bit shy and unsure about the situation she found herself in. She loved knowing she had her own family – she even had cousins. Once she'd finished she went downstairs where Piper was playing with Chris and Wyatt. Piper looked up as she came down the stairs and smiled.

"Are you all unpacked honey?" she asked

"Yeh, its all done," Pia replied.

"How are you feeling?"

"Good, good, I've never had my own room before." Pia looked at the floor shyly and sat down on the couch next to Piper.

Piper put her arm around her "I know it must be a difficult situation to find yourself in and everything's a bit new to you but just know that you've got us to look after you, we're your aunties. This a new thing for me you know, being an auntie and you being here with us, it's what your mum would have wanted."

Pia smiled.

Phoebe sat with her head on her desk in her office at the Bay Mirror. Paige came in with a cup in each hand.

"Coffee?" she asked.

"Please" Phoebe said without lifting her head off the table. Paige placed the coffee on the desk next to Phoebe. She sat on the seat that was placed opposite Phoebe's desk. Phoebe lifted her head and picked up the coffee.

"So long time no see," Paige said.

"I know I know but it's just I have so much work to do you know," Phoebe replied.

"So do you wanna spare some time for your niece?"

"What?"

"Well me and Piper are taking Pia out for something to eat and so I came to see if you were coming,"

"Oh Paige you know I'd love to but I've just got soooo much work to do!"

"Can't spare an hour?"

"I'm really sorry"

"Its okay, maybe another time," Paige said as she walked out the door as Phoebe watched her go.

"Well I thought my food was great!" Paige laughed as she walked through the manner door followed by Pia and Piper with the pram.

"Yeh but mine and Pia's … I don't even want to think about it!" Piper pulled a face as Phoebe walked through the door.

"Pia, could you put Chris in his cot please?" Piper asked.

"Yeh sure," Pia replied picking up a sleeping Chris and carrying him upstairs.

"Phoebe can we speak to you in the kitchen?" Piper whispered.

They all went into the kitchen where Piper put Wyatt in a high chair and gave him a biscuit to keep him quiet.

"What's up?" Phoebe asked.

"Just gonna ask you the same thing" Piper replied.

"What?"

"Well you see the problem is you just seem to be a bit… awkward around Pia," Paige tried to explain.

"No no no I'm not, really I had lots of work to do," Phoebe said.

Piper and Paige looked at her.

"Honestly I have had lots of work. I've only dropped in for a little while then I've gotta go back." Phoebe said looking at her watch "Just got time to have something to eat but I'll buy something on my way back." Phoebe rushed out of the manor.

Pia was sat at her dressing table in her room writing something when Paige appeared at her door. Paige knocked lightly and entered, as Pia turned round.

"Hey," Paige smiled as she sat on Pia's bed "I just wanted to let you know that I know how you feel. What I mean is that if you ever want to talk or feel as if you're on your own well you're not."

"Thanks, so you don't mind me being here?" asked Pia.

"No of course not, it's great of having you here, I'm not the youngest anymore! Well not including the boys."

"What about Phoebe?"

"Well…Phoebe's always busy. You know it's her job as Ask Phoebe, it takes up a lot of her time"

"PAIGE!" yelled Piper's voice from downstairs. Paige and Pia rushed downstairs to see what piper was shouting about. In the middle of the front room was a man on the back of a black horse. Well it looked like a man but had long claws and his face was covered in what looked like scars. He threw an energy ball at Piper who dodged out of the way as it hit the wall behind her.

"Paige help me, Pia get upstairs quick!" Piper screamed as she dodged another energy ball.

"What? Do you not need any help?" Pia asked staring at the demon.

"No just go!"

As Pia ran upstairs the demon turned to look at her, with a satisfied look on his face he rode off and shimmered out. Piper and Paige looked at each other confused.

"LEO!" Piper shouted "Leo we need your help!"

Leo orbed in, in his normal swirl of blue lights.

"Leo, do you know anything about a demon on horseback?"

"What do you mean? Like the one that cut off your heads?"

"No not quite like that, it wasn't the same demon, and he didn't put up much of fight"

"Have you checked the book of shadows?"

"No not yet, Paige will you go and get it?"

"Yes, but first of all the question is why did you send Pia upstairs?" Paige replied.

"What? Are you crazy? Let her face a demon! I don't think so!" Piper exclaimed.

"Well I just got thrown into it when I first found out I was a witch, before I even got used to the idea!" Paige said.

"And you were thrown into it to Piper. You've got to help her learn, she's new at this and she needs your help" Leo said.

"No I can't, I can't let her" Piper said quietly sitting down. Paige sat on one side of her and Leo the other.

"Why? She can help you, she needs to find out her powers and use them to help the greater good, just like her aunties"

"Yeh but what if she can't, what if she wasn't made to protect others," Piper said, her voice cracking with emotion.

"Come on Piper she's Prue's daughter, of course she's going to help you to protect innocents" Leo tried to persuade her.

"I think that's the problem isn't it Piper?" Paige said looking at her sister.

"She's Prue's daughter, part of her, part of what I lost," Piper said in between tears "she's something left of Prue and when I look at her I see her. Now I've found her I can't let her go, I can't let anything happen to her like Prue, I can't lose her too" Piper sobbed. Leo put his arm around her as she sobbed into his shoulder.

"I'll go and get the book" Paige whispered getting up and walking towards the stairs.

Phoebe sat at her desk reading a letter sent in from someone needing advice. As she read the first line for the third time she put it down in frustration, she just couldn't concentrate. As the phone rang she put her hand to her head as she had a headache. She answered it with her usual "Hello, Phoebe Halliwell speaking"

"What? A demon? Yes. Okay I'm coming" Phoebe said. On the phone was Paige ringing her to tell her that a demon had attacked and that they needed her. "Just what I need right now" Phoebe said out loud to herself.

Back at the manor the book of shadows was spread out on a table in the sunroom. Pia was knelt at it flicking through the Pages while Paige knelt besides her helping her. Piper was sat in a chair still not happy with the idea of letting Pia go up against a demon.

"I think of I've found it" Pia said.

Piper looked at her slightly disappointed. She had hoped she wouldn't find it so she could delay going against it. "What is it?" She asked.

"erm … Raven. That's it isn't it Paige?" Pia asked looking at Paige besides her for support.

"That's it alright," Paige agreed looking at the picture.

"Demon on horseback. This demon relies heavily on its horse and is never seen without it," Pia read from the book.

"Is that all it says?" Piper asked.

"Yep, are they ingredients for a potion?" asked Pia pointing towards a list shown in the book of shadows.

"They sure are and I think this will make good practise. Piper will help you won't you Piper?"

"What? Yes of course" she replied getting up "Bring the book with you into the kitchen."

Pia picked up the book of shadows and followed Piper into the kitchen. She put it on the table. Piper looked at the book and started getting things out of the cupboard as Pia watched her.

"I can do this Piper, I mean I can help you with this demon. Leo has told me stories about you and my mum and I can help you too." Pia said.

Piper stopped what she was doing and looked her. She came over to her and hugged her saying "I know you want to help, I understand that, and know that I will be with you to protect you in every way I can. Now go and find me some ginger. It's in that cupboard over there" Piper smiled.

Ten minutes later Phoebe walked into the kitchen to find Piper, Paige and Pia in the kitchen boiling something in a pan.

"Wow, looks like you've got everything covered," Phoebe said.

Paige filled Phoebe in on the events that had happened while Piper helped Pia to bottle the potion they had made.

"So how do we get the demon here so we can vanquish it?" asked Phoebe.

"Well we're going to use the spell we used for Betlhazor but put Raven into it instead" Piper explained.

"Oh, and then what do we have a plan?" Phoebe asked.

"Well, erm, since we were given the ingredients to the potion it shouldn't be too hard if we all just jump out together and throw the potion at him. It doesn't say we need a spell."

"Okay," Phoebe said.

"Phoebe, will you come and help me set up the table," Paige asked.

"What table? We inviting the demon for dinner?" Phoebe asked.

"No, the table we're all going to hide behind when we call him, silly!" Paige laughed.

"Oh right, that table!" Phoebe replied following Paige out of the kitchen.

Phoebe, Piper, Paige, Pia and Leo were all hid behind the table in the hallway, each with a bottle of the purple potion in their hand.

"Ready?" Piper asked keeping an eye on Pia.

"Yeh" everyone replied.

Phoebe, Paige and Piper read: "Magic forces black and white, reaching out through space and light, be he far or be he near, bring us the demon Raven here"

A swirl of wind appeared in front of them and the demon on horseback appeared. Phoebe jumped up from behind the table, arm drawn back ready to throw her potion bottle.

"No Phoebe wait!" Piper shouted but it was too late, Phoebe was thrown back by an energy ball sent by the demon. Her potion bottle managed to hit the demon but it had no effect.

"Okay is it me or did that just not work?" Piper said "Paige you and me now!"

Piper and Paige jumped up and threw their potion bottles at the demon. They hit him and he just laughed and threw both of the girls back. They both fell into the front room and Phoebe was knocked out. Piper had badly hurt her stomach but managed to sit up and leant against the side of the couch.

"He's never seen away from his horse," Pia whispered.

"What?" Leo asked.

"Leo, do you think you'll be able to orb the demon off his horse. Just take him into the kitchen or somewhere." Pia said quickly.

"Yeh sure," Leo smiled.

Leo orbed from behind the table to the demon and then from the table into the kitchen. Pia jumped up from behind the table and threw her potion at the horse. The horse rose on two legs as the floor opened up and swallowed it. Pia looked at Paige and Phoebe who were still unconscious and ran over to Piper.

"Are you okay? Leo!" Pia shouted.

"I'm fine you did a good job, it's a good job you were there. Your mum would have been proud."

"Thanks" Pia smiled "but what about Leo? Leo! Was the demon vanquished?" Pia shouted.

"It sure was," said Leo walking into the front room covered in a purple slime. He walked over to Phoebe and then Paige to heal them as Piper and Pia laughed.

"Woah Leo, what happened to you?" Phoebe asked as she came round.

"She's what happened to me," he said nodding towards Pia "I'm sure she made me orb him in there just so she wouldn't go covered!"

"I didn't know he'd blow up!" Pia laughed.

"So you vanquished the demon eh?" asked Phoebe smiling at Pia.

"She sure did!" Piper said, "The demon had to be separated from his horse first, which Pia figured out just in time."

The next morning Piper, Phoebe and Paige were stood in the kitchen drinking coffee.

"I'm taking Pia to see P3 today, she's gonna help me get set up," Piper said, "you wanna come?"

"Yeh, I'll come for an hour," Paige said.

"Phoebe?" asked Piper.

"Sorry I've got to go into work," Phoebe said.

"I thought you had the day off," Paige said.

"Yeah, well, erm something came up," Phoebe said unconvincingly.

"Phoebe, what is your problem with Pia?" asked Piper.

"To tell you the truth I haven't got a problem with her as a person, what I mean is she seems really nice but…" Phoebe tried to explain.

"But…" Piper said

"But I don't want to get to close to her. I've got over Prue dying, though I haven't forgotten about her, I'm getting on with my life and now part of her is back. I want to know her but I don't know if I can deal with losing another part of her."

"I know how you feel I really do, but she's not going anywhere Phoebe, she's your niece and she needs her family around her to help her cope with being a witch. She really needs us and personally I feel as though I've gained a bit of Prue back."


End file.
